


He Did It!

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall, Zayn, and Liam get in a food fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Did It!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Zayn and Niall are hungry, which it is no surprise to anyone that the latter is, because he’s always hungry. Liam agrees that he can eat, and this is how both of the boys have now convinced Liam that he should fix them all something to eat. Well, more like Zayn and Niall annoyed him to death before he gave in, but only after both of them agree to help him cook. And neither one of them mind as long as they get something good to eat besides the normal fast food they always receive.

Liam is searching the cabinets for something to fix when Niall blurts out, “Liam, let’s make tacos!” and Zayn could kiss him because he hadn’t have homemade taco’s in forever and his mouth just watered at the fact.

“Yes, taco’s please!” Zayn agrees, his honey eyes searching out Liam’s chocolate ones. Liam smiles at him and nods in agreement.

“Alright, taco’s it is. Get the meat out of the refrigerator and Niall see if we have any lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and sour cream, you know, the usual.”

Zayn moves to get the meat, and gently squeezes Liam’s shoulder as if to say ‘thank you for agreeing to this’. He’s got the meat out now and Liam is warming a frying pan up, and telling Zayn to stick it in once it’s hot enough.

Meanwhile, Niall has collected all the ingredients that the boys usually use inside their tacos on the counter of the island and smiles at his accomplishment. “There, ready Li.” And Liam smiles over at him, bringing over a knife, a shredder, and a cutting board.

“Okay, shred the lettuce.” Liam prompts, sliding a big bowl in front of Niall to put the contents of the lettuce in while he’s doing it. Niall starts with a nod, as Liam places the cutting board on the counter and takes a couple of tomatoes to the sink to rinse them before coming back to dice them into small cubes.

“How’s the meat coming?” he asks Zayn, and Zayn is peering into the pan to see the meat has turned brown.

“It’s time for the seasoning, I suppose.” He smiled, taking to drain the grease from the meat. He then takes out the packet of seasoning, filling up the measuring cup to the desired about of water, and then pouring both into the pan, stirring it up into the meat.

Liam watches him with interest as he realizes what he’s doing and looks back down to finish dicing the tomatoes. He only looks back up when he hears Niall grumbling about something. It seems he’s having trouble shredding the lettuce.

“What’s wrong, Nialler?” Liam asks, placing his knife down, and heading over to see what’s gotten Niall riled up.

“Can’t seem to shred it properly.” And Liam is shaking his head, flipping the head over, and starting the shredding process over with the other side.

“You need to turn it over once you hit the core.” He laughed and Niall is mumbling again.

Zayn pipes up from his quiet place by the stove, turning off the burner and placing the pan of finished taco meet on back on the unused back burner. “Should have let me do it, you know Niall can’t do anything right in the kitchen.”

Before Liam can say a word or stop Niall, Niall is reaching a hand into the newly shredded bowl of lettuce and throwing it in Zayn’s directions. While most of it doesn’t reach him, enough does to get the back of his neck and Zayn is turning around to meet Niall and Liam.

“Don’t look at me, it was him” Liam says, pointing at Niall, who looks like he could dump the rest of the bowl on Liam for selling him out like that so quickly.

“That so?” Zayn quips back, smirking when he opens the sour cream tub and swiping some out with his fingers, throwing it at Niall’s face, the white goo sliding down his cheek and hitting the floor with a loud ‘splat’.

Liam is trying to hold a giggle in, but it’s too much when Niall looks like he’s been violated.

“You think that’s funny Liam? How about this?” and with that Niall takes the taco salsa, opening, and not even bothering to pour some out on his hand, he’s pouring it all over Liam’s hair and that’s it, Liam can’t just stand there and not doing anything. So he’s grabbing two handfuls of tomatoes and throwing them at both Niall and Zayn and ducking down behind the island to block himself from any other incomings.

Niall and Zayn seem to think this is war because they grab the nearest food they can find, throwing it at each other and while Liam is trying to sneak away from them, they find him and throw shredded cheese at him, it sticking to where the salsa has run down his face and on his shoulders.

Zayn backs up, testing the meat and feels that it’s cool enough to handle, he’s got his new weapon, throwing it at Niall in the back when he’s throwing more lettuce at Liam. He then targets Liam when he throws the rest of the tomatoes at his chest, Zayn hitting Liam in the chest also with the seasoned meat.

After Liam realizes that he is out of ammo, he takes to going to the refrigerator for more food, all the while warm seasoned meat and whatever Niall is throwing (he thinks its sour cream) is flying in his direction. He finds a squirt bottle of hot sauce.  _Perfect_.

Niall is already at Zayn trying to overpower him, taking as much meat as he can in his hands and smashing it against the olive skinned boy’s face. “That’s it, eat it arse!” he’s chanting like it’s his new catch phrase.

Neither of the boys realizes Liam is on them until both of them get covered in hot sauce, soaking their already filthy shirts. When Liam tries to join them in their fighting over the pan of meat, Liam slips on what he thinks is a mix between hot sauce, sour cream, and seasoned meat and grabs onto Zayn’s arm, who then grabs onto Niall’s for support.

Before any of them can know what is happening, all three of them are on the floor, the pan of meat emptying all over them before Niall removed the pan by kicking it away.

Liam grumbles from below the pile, “Get off!” and he’s shoving Zayn and Niall to the side with a chuckle. “Ugh, you guys are too heavy.” He says when he’s lying beside Zayn, while Niall is half beside, half on top of Zayn.

Then all three of the boys start giggling like a bunch of teenage girls and forgetting about the mess they had just made in the kitchen in which anyone who walked in on would freak out about.

After a few moments of trying to catch their breath, Niall leans over and licks Liam’s cheek, pulling away smacking his lips.

“Oye, Niall, what was that for?” Liam says, rubbing his cheek to find remnants of some meat on it.

Niall looks over at him innocently enough and says quietly, “I’m still hungry” and with that, his stomach growled angrily at them.

Liam and Zayn are chuckling now and Liam is reaching out and wiping a finger at Niall’s own cheek and pulling back to stick the sour cream coated digit in his mouth and sucked. “Yeah, me too Nialler.”

Zayn pouts and licks both Liam’s and Nialls cheek. “Mmm, I can still have tacos even like this. Meat and sour cream, yum.” And with that they all slip into giggles once again.

Once they had laughed all they could, Liam groans, trying to get up. “We need to clean up this mess before Louis or Harry come in, or even worse, Paul.” He looks over at the other two boys and smiles. “Although, I think we all need showers before that happens.”


End file.
